


Small Handwritten Envelope

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Something makes Tommy think of the past.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Small Handwritten Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As I flicked through the letters, a small handwritten envelope caught my attention, and my heart began to thump.

Handwritten envelopes always had that effect on me, ever since the one I had received from Helen. It was an irrational fear, because Helen was in my past, but I couldn’t stop my reaction, no matter how hard I tried.

Two arms slipped around my waist while two small hands splayed on my stomach and a body’s warmth blanketed my back.

“You okay?”

I dropped the envelopes on the credenza and moved to cover her hands with my own.

“I’m just being silly.”

“Talk to me.”

I turned in her embrace so that I could look her in the eye. “There is a small handwritten envelope in our post today.”

“And for a moment it took you back to Helen?”

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. “Yes, which I know is ridiculous.”

“You can’t help the way you feel.”

“But I should be over it.”

“Why? What you and Helen went through, it was intense, it was painful, and it left you with a permanent scar on your soul. There are always going to be things that take you back, I know there are for me.”

“I still wish that I had never gone back to her.”

“And I still wish that I had been the one to die instead of Terry.”

“Barbara! No!”

“I’m not going to do anything silly Tommy. The life I have with you, it’s the most precious thing in the world to me, but I still believe if I’d been the one who’d died my parents wouldn’t have fallen apart, just like you believe if you’d told Helen you wanted to divorce instead of talk, she would be off happily living her life somewhere. The thing is, neither of us can change the past. We need to make the most of the future.”

I smiled at her, then picked the envelope up and opened it. Removing the contents, I unfolded the paper and began to read.

“It’s a thank you letter from Stephanie, apparently the gift voucher we sent her for Christmas was exactly what she wanted and she’s going to put it towards some very expensive shoes.”

“I’m not sure Judith will be delighted about that.”

“It’s our job to be the indulgent auntie and uncle, it’s her job to be the disapproving mother.”

“Then I think we’ve all got our jobs down pat. Now, the reason I came to find you is because I was promised breakfast in bed. I thought you’d got lost on the way to the kitchen, this being a massive house and all.”

“Cheeky!”

“I know, but I’m loveable with it.”

“You are that. Now, shall I try and find the kitchen, or shall we just go back upstairs and continue where we left off before we fell asleep last night?”

“Think you’ve got the energy old man?”

“Old man? Old man? Why you little…”

Laughing loudly, I chased her up the stairs.


End file.
